The Wedding
by twilightHarryPotterlover
Summary: Sam and Emily's Wedding pulls Leah apart but she promised to go. So she goes to the one person who can change her feelings about Sam, Jasper Hale but will them spending time together make her stop loving Sam altogether and start loving someone else
1. Chapter 1

I'm not even sure he would say yes if I asked him after all when you're bitter and cold to someone for such a longtime why would they. And yes I, Leah Clearwater did just call a Leech, a someone and I am about to ask one for help.

I'm not even sure why I am asking him but it's worth a shot and that's why I'm pulling into the drive way to the Cullen's house. Part of me hoped he would answer the door so I didn't have to talk to the others. I parked my motorbike at the front of the house. I wonted to be able to ask him face to face and fully clothed too, so I choose to drive here instead of running over.

I swung my leg off the bike pulling off my helmet and placing it on the bike before walking to the front door. I breathed in before knocking on the door. A half second later Edward opened the door I guess he had been waiting for me to knock.  
"What can I do for you Leah" he said calmly, being polite to me. I breathed out slowly.  
"I'm looking for Jasper" I said or that's what I should have said but instead I just using Edwards's mind reading power to my advantage and said it in my head. I looked at the wall behind his head. I never liked asking for help, it wasn't my best quality.

When Edward didn't say anything I sighed looking over at him. Don't make me say it! I thought meeting his eyes then before he could answer Esme came up behind him.  
"Leah it's nice to see you but Jacob isn't here" she said kindly looking over her shoulder to double check that he wasn't.  
"No, I'm, I'm not looking for Jake" I said in a quiet voice though I know they heard.  
"Oh. Well, who would you like to see" said Esme looking from Edward back to me.

"Umm" I said, breathing out. I couldn't smell him which meant he probably wasn't here so I was going to have to ask.

"Jasper" I said, looking away from them both, looking anywhere and everywhere else.  
"Alice said he was at the boarder hunting alone" said Edward looking to where the boarder was in the forest.

I made a little smile at Esme as my thank you before I began to walk into the forest in my human form. It had to be done in my human form so I walked the whole way there.

I smelt him before I saw him, standing, watching, and waiting for something or someone. His hands were behind his back like a solider at stand easy; his back was facing me though he knew I was there.

"You have got to be the last person I thought I was meeting here. What can I do for you?" he asked turning around to face me. Now I was here I didn't think I could ask.

"Your nervous" he stated looking at me curiously.  
"Fix it then" I said before I know what I was saying the words were already out of my mouth.

I got and understood the confused look on his face as he stared at me.

I had made it clear many times over that if they touched me with either their power or and their body I would rip them limb from limb. I laughed nervously before biting my bottom lip.

"I need to use your gift" I said before sighing as we stared at each other.

"You want me to use my gift on you" he asked standing in front of me with his hands pulled back behind his back like before. I nodded my head because at this second I didn't think I could trust my voice to work. I stood there each of us staring at the other then I felt it. Calm, I felt nothing but calm.  
"Wow that's, really good Leech" I said with even a small smile slipping on to my face.

I wasn't nervous about asking and I wasn't angry. I was calm but out of habit the leech bit slipped out.

"May I give a bit of advice" he said and with only missing one beat he continued. "If you want someone's help, don't call them a Leech" he said calmly.  
"Sure I'll try" I said because right now he was the only hope I had. So I breathed in and began.

"You have heard my story right? About Sam and Emily" I asked hoping that I wouldn't have to explain it. He nodded so I continued to talk.

"Well their wedding is this Friday. I want you to be my date" I said though I was more pleading then anything. As I said it he laughed before looking up at me. I gave him an I'm serious look and he tried to turn his laugh into a cough.  
"I'm sorry" he said maybe it was the hope in my eyes or just he felling it but he said he was sorry and I believed it.

"You want me to be your date to your cousins wedding" he asked just to be sure he heard me right. I would have been shocked to if it was me being asked.

"Yes" I said calmly meeting his eyes, nodding my head.  
"When is it" he asked, frown lines appeared on my forehead as I stared at him.

"Friday, I said that already" I said happy he was even thinking about it.

"What about the pre dinner. Would you want me there to" he asked, I had totally forgotten about the pre dinner tonight.  
"Umm, well yes it would help but you don't have to… I mean asking you to help me at all is a big thing, but the wedding and the pre dinner would be would be great and to much" I said thinking it though out loud shaking m head. I couldn't ask him do both.

"I'll be there tonight and again on Friday" he said calmly before being to walk past me.

"Thank you" I said as he walked past me.

He stopped, standing just behind me and for once I didn't feel the need to turn around to defend myself.  
"Would you like a ride" asked Jasper in a low voice. I spun around to face him in pure surprise.

"What" I asked as he stood there facing me.

"Would you like a ride back" he asked again in such a gentleman-like southern voice. I smiled at him.  
"Why not? This day couldn't get anymore weird" I said lightly walking cautiously over to him.

He held his hand out to me like a guy asking a girl to dance.

I didn't really know what I thought of the whole idea my head was filled with nothing but calm feelings.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as he slipped his arm around my waist before picking up my legs with his free hand. With that one swift move I was in his arms with my arm rapped around his neck so I felt even a little in control when I really wasn't but at this second I didn't care.

Then we run back through the forest to the Cullen's house before we could see the house through the forest trees, he came to a stop.

He placed my feet lightly back on the ground letting his hand drop from me to lay by his side though I still have my hand that was holding me up on his shoulder.

"Hey can you not tell the others about this" I said looking around us. "Any of it" I said talking about both him carrying me back and he coming to the wedding with me.

He nodded at me before speaking. "I'll meet you there tonight" and with that, he walked away from me back into the house. As I pulled my helmet back on all my own feelings came back and to be honest I didn't like it. I spent the rest of the day prepping myself for Emily and Sam's pre dinner.


	2. The night before

**here is the new update hope u like it. and for the people who asked Leah doesn't know if Alice and Jasper are together or not and seeing its from her point of view. youll just have to wait the see. it should be in the next chapter though so keep reading **

Now I sat at the kitchen table my same old bitter self listening to Emily talk about her wedding. I was so close to snapping at Emily as she talked when the smell hit my nose. The smell of vampire and for once I was happy to be smell it.

"I'm bringing a date to the wedding" I said and as I spoke everyone there fell silent and shocked looks covered their faces. Even Seth looked shocked beyond belief.

Everyone was here looking at me, the entire of Sam's pack was here and same with mine. Even Jake was here after pulling himself away from Nessie.

Emily was the first to recover and was just happy I wasn't being bitter and bitchy at this second.

"Who is it" she asked and then everyone's eyes were on me. I breathed in. I could smell him on the other side of the door, it was now or never.  
"Jasper Hale" and at that second he opened the front door of Emily's house and everyone's heads turned to look over at him.

"You want to bring a Leech to my wedding" Sam said almost yelling at me the anger clear in his voice.

I hadn't been expecting anything less from Sam and I swear Paul was about to phase right in his seat but I knew if I wanted my way I wasn't going to be able to yell at any of them.  
"These blood suckers are not stepping foot into the reserve no matter what" shot Paul before I could reply. I swallowed hard as I fought the erg to yell back out him.

"Emily said I could bring anyone I wanted" I said calmly keeping my voice level as I stared at Sam.

I wouldn't let any of them yelling get to me but I think that had more to do with Jasper being here than myself control.  
"No! You are not having a Leech at my wedding, Paul is right. No vampires in the reserve" he said as if he was still able to order me around and so I choice to do something very un-Leah like. I looked innocently at Emily putting on my best sad look.

"But Em, you said I could bring anyone I wanted" I said pleadingly using my puppy dog eyes on her. I was a good actor and I knew I could get Emily to agree.

After a few moments, our eyes locked together Emily smiled at me.

"Of course you can bring Jasper as your date, cant she Sam" Emily said looking at Sam because she knew he would do anything to make her happy.

He sighed as they stared lovingly at each other.

At any other time this would be breaking my heart and I would run swearing and yelling from the house but I even smile happily at them.

"Yes, she can have Jasper come to the wedding" he said hugging Emily, kissing her lightly on the head.

I looked up at Jasper and he smiled comfortingly at me and I felt ok.

Not great, but ok.

* * *

The rest of the night went past quietly with Jasper by my side.

After saying goodbye to Jake I went to our cars where Seth and Jasper stood talking.

The view made me smile.

Seth was a very understanding and caring kid even to vampires, as I walked over Seth left Jasper and walked over to me.

"Keys Lee" he said holding his hand out for them. I just raised my eyes brow at him.

"Why" I asked.  
"Jasper said you're going in his car and someone needs to take the car home" he said.

I sighed.

I had no idea what was going on but I put the keys in Seth's hand anyway. But I didn't feel so bad not knowing I thought before walking over to Jasper.

"Want to get in" he asked from the other side of his car.

"Where are we going" I asked as we talked over the roof of the car.

I had asked the question knowing that really I had nowhere else to go anyway.

"Dinner. You're still hungry" he said. It was true, I was, but it was still a little weird.

Though what part of today hadn't been, so I opened the passenger seat door and climbed in.

His smell wasn't unbearable in the car as we drove out of the reserve towards Port Angeles.

* * *

He pulled out my chair for me as we were being seated in a little restaurant.

I held back a laugh.

Gentlemen vampires? But instead of yelling that the fact he was a leech I took the seat.

Jasper ordered us two bowls of pasta after changing his mind a few times. As the man walked off I turned to him.

"You don't eat Pasta" I said as more of a question to why he ordered some.

"Is one bowl of Pasta going to fill you up" he asked.

He was right, no. As a werewolf I do eat a lot of food.

One pasta probably wasn't going to fill me up that's why he had brought two.

It was kind of nice.

* * *

We ate dinner, well I ate and we talked.  
"You were in the army" I said surprised before eating another fork full of pasta.

"American Civil War" he said watching me as I ate.

I had kind of gotten used to him watching as I eat.

"How old were you when you joined" I asked after swallowing.  
"18, lived in Texas before that" he said.

I chewed my food before swallowing.

I don't really remember how we got to this convocation but after we went through our favorite things.

You know Favorite colour, Favorite song, Favorite animal, our favorite place in the world.

The stories on our pasts had started.

"When did it happen" I asked. I don't know why I care but as I spent time with Jasper he was becoming more and more human to me.

I never thought it would happen but it was.

He looked surprised that I asked but after a few seconds answered anyway.

"1863 two years after I joined the army" he said looking away from me.

I felt bad and I knew this was my emotion.

He felt like a monster and part of it was my fault.

The number of times I had told every one of them they were, I had lost count.  
"I'm sorry" the words had left my mouth before I was conscious I was saying them but I knew what I felt.

I let my emotions take over me because I had asked Jasper to let me have my own emotions for the rest of tonight.

They were mine after all.

I reached across the table and placed my hand on his.

His cold hand soothed the heat of my own.

"You're not a monster Japer" I said and the surprise wasn't just on his face but on mine own to.  
"Are you sick Leah" he asked a smile forming on his face.

"I don't know but if being sick feels like this then I should have been a long time ago" I said and I laughed with Jasper.

It was a different laugh, something I hadn't done in a while.

It wasn't a bitter one because I'd insulted someone or hurt someone's feelings but because I was happy and it was because of him.

After dinner he had coned me into going and seeing a movie.

I don't think I had never laughed so hard before, and then he had dropped me home again.

I went to bed with a smile on my face for the first time since Sam and I broke up.


	3. The Wedding

**hey sorry i took so long to update but here it is hope u like it **

Mum woke me up around 12 the next day when I hadn't gotten up.

Today was the day of the wedding. I hoped that when I went to sleep the night before I wouldn't wake up until the wedding was over but I wasn't that lucky.

Jasper was picking me up at 3 for when the wedding stated at 4, though mum and Seth were going too. Mum had said that my date should drive me.

Mum helped Seth and I dress. She had dragged Seth out with her to buy a new suit for him for the wedding. Mum said if he phased in it she would kill him but it was the same with my dress.

The dress was very me. It was kind of a corset dress that did up around the front. Black ribbon and straps, the bottom half just flowed out from my hips and the whole dress was an aqua blue. Mum said I couldn't wear black to a wedding so this was as close as it got. I bothered to put on make up but left my hair the natural way it is.

The wedding was being held at the beach at sunset so I got out of wearing high heels. I was happy. I looked beautiful. Mum said it, Seth said it and now I knew it too. I was smiling as I stood in front of the mirror in my room when the door bell rang.

"Leah hunny, there's someone at the door for you" mum called. I reapplied my lip gloss and messed up my hair. It had always looked better just after I'd been in the wind. I smiled in the mirror proudly before breathing out and walked out of my room. Standing in the door way talking politely with my mum, stood Jasper. His honey blonde hair sat curly on his shoulders like normal though this time he wore the nicest cream business shirt, and grey wool jumper, money could probably buy.

"Hey Jasper" called Seth from in front of the TV.

"Hello Seth, nice suit" he said with a nod.

"Leah, come on" called mum. I breathed out and began to run down the stairs.  
"Yeah mum I'm here" I said with a smile jumping off the stairs.

"Ok bye mum, bye Seth see you there" I said grabbed my bag off the table I walked through the door way.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater, see you at my house sometime Seth" Jasper said nodded and with that we left the house.  
"Did you have to be so nice to my mum" I asked as we got into the car.

"No I didn't have to be but why wouldn't I be" Jasper asked as we moved off down the street.

"Because she'll keep asking about you now" I said with a sigh though at least one person liking Jasper would be ok.

* * *

White chairs sat along the beach with the rose covered alter in front of them all. It was a beautiful set up. Though I know I could never look at this place with the same beauty everyone else saw in it. Jasper and I found seats at the end of the aisle near the back just to be safe. I had suggested it but we both knew whose idea it was. I don't think Paul and the others would have had it any other way.  
"Leah" whispered Jasper next to me.

"Yeah, what" I asked watching Sam as he stood under the arch waiting for Emily.

"Am I permitted to manipulate your emotions now" he asked in a very gentlemen like way. I was suspired he asked because I felt fine watching Sam as he waited for the love of his life under thee alter.  
"Yeah ok" I whispered back, anyway though.

* * *

"Here she comes" he said just before the music began to play. All heads turned around as the music started. Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's imprint walked up to the alter first. She smiled at Paul from where she saw him sitting near the front. Rachel wore a simple bride's maid dress in the colour purple.

Emily began to walk slowly up after Rachel with the music. Emily dress was beautiful, a classic white that flows in the wind as she walked. It was a plain one piece that stopped just under her knees. She wore nothing on her feet as she walked. She looked beautiful.

* * *

The ceremony was great; I was even able to smile when Emily looked my way.  
The ceremony ended and everyone left their seats to say congratulations to the new couple.

Emily smiled throwing her bouquet into the air. I smiled and even let out a surprised laugh when without warning the bouquet of lily's landed in the palm of my hand.

* * *

Everyone moved around as we all made our way up to the reception which was held in the parking lot of the beach under a marquee. I left Jasper for a few minutes then only to get myself some food.

"Hey Lee, you've been talked to Jasper right" asked Seth putting some food on the plastic white plate he held in his hands.

"Yeah why" I asked picking up a plate for myself and beginning to put food on it too.  
"Him and Alice got divorced. She had a vision of some other vampire but you know pretended it didn't matter until he turned up at the Cullen house, and then they fell in love. So she knew her vision was true and knew she could be more happy with him. So she and Jasper got a divorced. I was just wondering how he's taking it you know" he asked finishing filling his plate.

"Yeah I know, umm he seems fine" I said. Seth, seeming fine with that answer, left the table of food to return to where Jake was. I shocked my head trying to replace the memory. I went back to where Jasper sat waiting for me with my plate of food.

* * *

"You didn't tell me about you and Alice" I said because I hadn't been able to get the thoughts from my head since Seth had told me.  
"Why do you care? This thing is over after today" he said. His words didn't mean anything to me but he was right, it was over after today. I had asked for help with the wedding and I got it.

"Yeah I guess. Don't worry about Alice, she wasn't good enough for you anyway" I said popping some food into my mouth before turning in my seat to see Emily and Sam sign their marriage documents.

The sun was nowhere in the sky when the reception ended. Emily and Sam drove away in their just married car waving goodbye to us all. I smiled I was happy for them, I really was. Mum and Seth stayed behind to pack up but said Jasper should take me home.

* * *

I sighed, turning around to face Jasper at my door step.

"Thank you" I said leaning against my front door. "But maybe it would be best if I felt my own feelings from now on" I said not sure if I even believed what I was saying. did i really want my feelings back?

"Ok" he said nodded his head. "You look beautiful Leah" he said though I don't think he thought through it before saying it. "I'm going to miss you" he said calmly. I wasn't sure what I was feeling so I didn't say anything back right away.  
"Goodbye Jasper" I said disappearing into the house.

A few second later I heard his car start before it drove up the road around from my house.  
I walked slowly up to my room not bothering to turn on the lights. I closed my door as Jasper's calm finial faded away.  
I was sad. He had left. I wasn't just sad, i was upset, he didn't love me back. He would never love me.  
I collapsed onto my bed, curling under the covers, pulling them close to me.  
I was in love and I had just let him walk away from me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't bother to stop them.  
Mum and Seth didn't bother coming in to see if I was ok when they got home, they just thought I was crying over Sam and there was nothing they would say to help me. So they didn't bother and I didn't care.


	4. Forever

"Leah," came my brother's voice from the other side of my door.

It was early though I had no hope of getting back to sleep again. I had been laying here hoping that yesterday had been a dream and mum would come in and tell me to wake up for Emily and Sam's wedding all over again.

I would get one more day.

I could live through the wedding again just because of him.

Just to have one more, day, hour or even just a minute with him. I wouldn't care.

"I'm going over to the Cullen's you wonna come," he asked hoping I would come, though I never did. I knew if I didn't go now Jacob would call later and order me over. The second he asked though I was pulling myself out of bed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," I said knowing the shocked look that would be covering my brother's face. My make up was still on my face from yesterday so I just quickly changed from the blue dress I was wearing into something else.

It looked like a short sleeved Black tops with bottoms running down the front that someone had stretched into a dress. I throw it on messily because when we got to the tree line I would be taking it off again to phase.

I pulled the dress over my shoulders, doing up the bottoms in the forest surrounding the Cullen house.

There was uneasiness when Seth and I walked through the back door.

Seth didn't even bother to knock knowing he was like part of their family.

I did the same but for a different reason. I didn't care what they thought of me.  
"What's going on" he asked no one in particular.

"Jasper's up stairs packing" spoke Esme, looking up from Carlisle's shoulder as he held her in his arms. If she could cry she would have been.

She looked like a mother losing her son.

Jasper?

Where was he going?

Why was he going?

I don't want him to go.

My voice caught in my throat but my legs had better ideas. They began to move up the flight of stairs before I know what I was doing.

I felt everyone's eyes watching me but it didn't matter.

I didn't even notice an extra person standing in the corner of the room clearly trying to stay invisible, not just from me but from all the Cullen's. But his red eyes watched me from behind his wavy black hair.

* * *

"Jazz please, if Andrew and I being here upsets you, we will leave. Just please don't go," pleaded Alice as Jasper moved at vampire speed around the room packing.

"It's got nothing to do with you and Andrew. I feel your love for each other, I know you're meant to be together," he said stopping only to speak before quietly going back to packing.

I stood in the door frame of his room.

I had no idea what to do or say, now that I was here.

So I just continued to stand in the door way, watching them.  
"Then stay. Everyone loves you here, please don't go," she said stepping in front of him making him come to a stop. He stopped only so he didn't run straight through her.

"No. Not everyone," he spoke more to himself than to Alice.  
"So I just need to leave for a while, ok. Just a decade or two, I'll come back. Don't worry," he said stepping around her to put the shirt he was holding in his bag.

Alice couldn't think of anything to say, so turned to the door where I stood. She did not say a thing but her distrusting and hatred was clear, as she walked past me. I think that hit me the most, Alice the most happy, bubbly person was angry at me. So angry at me, that she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Where are you going," I asked watching him pack.

He stopped dead in his tracks; slowly he turned around to face me as if I wouldn't be there when he turned around.

I stared at him with curious eyes. Why was he leaving? I didn't want him to leave. A decade was a long time.  
"Where are you going to go," I asked before a wave of calm came over me.

I held my hand up. I wanted everything I felt to be mine.

I wanted to feel it now not later when he wasn't here. I couldn't live through that again.

"Don't please," I said in a small voice.

"But he's hurting you. He's not even here and he's still breaking your heart, I can feel it. Every time you think about him, what it does to you," he said though he stopped calming me just because I asked.

At first I was confused before letting out a bitter laugh.

"Almost two century's old and still knows nothing about women" I said with a smile.  
"I don't understand" he said, I bit down on my bottom lip lightly.

It was now or never. If I didn't tell him and he left, I would hate myself.

"I was always better at show than tell" I whispered, quietly crossing the distance between us till I was standing in front of him.

I leant forward kissing Jasper lightly on the lips.

His lips were cold against mine.

It was soothing.

They were nothing like Sam but in so many ways better.

I pulled away from him, staring into his eyes. The golden eyes that had once belonged to a killer and my enemy now belonged to the love of my life.

He smiled at me, cupping my face in his cold hands.

He kissed me ever so lightly.

"I love you Leah Clearwater" he said the truth clear in his voice as he ran his thumb down my cheek.  
"Forever."

**hope u like it! im not sure but i think this is the end of this story. but if u have any ideas for future chapters go ahead and tell me about them**


	5. Jaspers Love

**hey guys thankx for all the review, i love them. i decide to do a little Jasper point of view before the family finds out**. **so i hope you like it**

I smiled. This was real.

I felt her emotions flying around me.

She was really here.

I was sure after the wedding was over I would never be able to set my eyes on her beautiful face again.

Yet here she was.

She had come back again.

She had come over with her own free will.

"Forever is a long time" she questioned but the happiness she felt at my words made me sure she was as happy as I was.

Her emotions were all around us, her happiness, her joy and most of all, her love.

Her love and all of it, she felt for me.

I couldn't believe I had thought it was Sam who she loved so deeply.

She was in love with me.

I had also broken her heart by leaving. But still she loved me for who I was, even though she knows what I am and she didn't care.  
"I know" I whispered to her. Having forever to love her, sounded great right now.

She smiled, squishing my hand in hers.

Agreeing with me in her own way, without a single word and yet I knew.

"Come on," she said, breaking me from my thoughts.

She moved away from me, letting her hand slip from mine. I distance between us left like miles and yet she was just a step away.

"We should get out of there. I don't want them wrecking this feeling just yet."

I knew exactly who she was talking about, my family and her pack.

If they found out, I had no idea how they would react.

I stepped forward taking her out stretched hand in mine as she pulled me back towards the open window.

When her feet felt the edge of the window, she stopped, pulling me towards her.

She stood on the tips of her toes, rapping her arms around my neck.

I could smell her scent all around her, making me weak at the necks but when she lent forward, kissing me lightly, all doubts were lost.

All I could see was her.

"You should probably write a letter so they don't think you just left" she said, I knew it was the right thing to do, but it would mean letting her leave my arms again.

I just nodded and was gone with a flash.

If we didn't get out of here fast then Edward might look into our thoughts and this moment would be lost forever.

I wasn't going to loose this yet.

I scribbled down on a piece of paper, gone out back soon and was back by her side in a flash. She smirked at me before she jumped out of the window first.

She landed lightly on her feet at the foot of the window before looking up at me.

I jumped landing on the ground a foot away from her.

**next chapter will be Leah again  
**

**who do u guys think should side with Leah and Jasper being together and who should hate it?? review soon**

**more review = more chapter  
**


	6. The other side of Rosalie

**hey guys thankx for all the review, i love them. i love Rosalie so much that i have a charter all about her ****so i hope you like it**

Though he had only landed a foot from me, it felt like miles.

I wanted him to hold me in his arms again.

I went to hold my hand out for him to take when someone cleared their throat in front of us.

Shock and panic shoot through me.  
Standing in front of us, hands' resting on her floorless hips was Rosalie.

Would Rosalie tell everyone we were running?

Rosalie wouldn't understand.

Could she understand?

I looked at Jasper from the corner of my eye but he didn't seem worried.

"Where are you too going" she asked in the cold tone she used for everything. "You're not planning on leaving without saying goodbye to Esme at the very least! She will be crashed! You know that Jasper," she shot at Japer, making him feel instantly guiltily.

"Rose, I'm not leaving," Jasper said slowly.

She didn't seem mad that Jasper had been planning on leaving but sad.

I only knew this though because this is how I would have dent with someone hurting me, with someone leaving me.

"What the Mutt backed out did she," Rosalie asked.

What did she mean, I backed out?

I hadn't been going with him.

I was the reason he was staying.

Wasn't I?

But did that mean I was also the reason he had been planning on leaving.

I wanted to turn to Jasper and ask but now wasn't the time.

"She was taking you away from us, from your family and now what you're not leaving just course she said so," she asked angrily.

Rosalie knew?

How did she know?

Did everyone know already?

"Rose, neither of us are leaving, relax," he said taking a step towards Rosalie.

She shook her head, taking a step backwards. She narrowed her eyes at him when he took another step towards her.

"No, if you and your little mutt want to leave this family then leave, why should I care," she snapped.

She had hurt him.

He had hurt her.

That much was clear.

They seemed closer than I first thought.

Jasper seemed to take a second to recover from this harsh comment.

I stepped forward, just one little step because I had been trying to stay invisible.

I know, staying invisible wasn't really my thing but this moment seemed to call for it.

What I did next shocked even myself.

I slipped my hand into Jaspers cold fingers.

I wanted to comfort him in the small way I could.

I didn't care Rosalie was there, not right now.

"Rose I'm not leaving you," he whispered to her.

Their eyes locked together.

"Leah and I are staying here."

Rosalie seemed to have calmed down enough to listen to what Jasper was saying.

"Where were you two going then," she asked, taking a second to look us over.  
"Just into town, to have some time together before we think about telling the others," he explained and to my surprise it was the truth.

What happened if she told the others?

We would be dead before I even had time to explain.

Jasper would be dead.

Rosalie nodded.

"Ok, but are you sure you want to start this fight" she asked.

I knew what she was talking about.

The pack would never take this laying down.

They would never understand.

They would never even let me explain.

They would rip him limp from limp before I could say a thing or even stop them.

"I want this Rose, please" he asked.

"Do you really love her that much" she asked but I had a feeling, she already knew the answer. Jasper nodded, squishing my hand in his.

"Yes."

She stared at us for what felt like forever making up her mind before letting a small smile play across her face.

"Ok Jazz but I hope you know what you're doing" she said.

"Have fun" she said with a laugh before turning and walking away from us.

I didn't know what to do for a second.

Rosalie had let us leave.

She wasn't going to tell the others.

She didn't care we were together. If only everyone else was going to be like her.

"Come on" Jasper said, pulling me from my thought and towards the forest.

"Let's get out for here."

**next chapter will be some Leah and Jasper couple stuff **

**review soon**

**more review = more chapter**

**if any of you have any ideas feel free to share them with me  
**


	7. Couple

**hey guys thankx for all the review. so i put a little Leah and Jasper togetherness in this chapter **

You know the feeling when everything is right and you're finally free, when you take a break from all your responsibilities and thoughts.

I have only ever felt this feeling when I am alone, running through the forest in my wolf form. It was when I felt the most free.

I have yet to feel it when there is anyone else around yet I feel it now, right here in the middle of all these people.

The only person I can see is him.

There were other people on this beach, walking around, past me looking us over before carrying on with their seemingly important lives but I didn't care.

I didn't mind.

I looked up in the dim light to see Jasper walking back over to me.

"Here," he said with a smile, handing me the box of hot chips in his hands.

I smiled.

He was so thoughtfully cute.

"Thanks," I said taking them from him before he dropped onto the ground next to me. "Your welcome love" he whispered, kissing me lighting on the cheek before rapping his arm around my waist.

As the sun became to set where we sat on the beach, I curled into his chest.

It was nice here, sitting, not bothering to worry about a thing.

I didn't want to go back.

I would never have thought a vampire could make me forget.

My phone went off in my pocket, ruining the silence around us.

I quickly pulled it out, holding it to my ear.

"Hello,"

"Leah, where the hell are you? What happened to Jasper? One minute I see you walk through the door with Seth and then a second later both you and Jasper are gone? Did you do something to Jasper? God Leah if you let him piss you off, I swear!"

10 different questions came from the phone in a second.

I didn't even have time to get a word in.

"Jacob, Shut up for a second and ask one question at a time and I might answer" yelled back into the phone. God being alpha was going to that kids head!

I heard silence on the other end for a second before Jacob spoke again.

"Where did you go," he asked seeming to have calmed down a little.

"Away, why would I want to spend time at the Cullen's house" I asked.

He didn't need to know I would love to spend every second with one Cullen for the rest of my existence.

"It stinks," I added just to be sure I was believable.

"So you don't know where Jasper is," he asked just to be sure.

I smiled at Jasper, who sat patiently watching me talk on the phone.

"I have no idea where he is," I lied.

"Is that all," I asked.

Jacob didn't talk for a second.

"Yeah sure remember you have to run the boarder tomorrow morning though."

"How could I forget" I said before hanging up on him.

Jasper smiled.

"So you have no idea where I am, do you," he asked mockingly, leaning forward.

I smirked.

"Not a clue," I whispered before pushing him back onto the sand.

He sat propped up on his elbows, watching me with curious eyes.

"You do know lying is bad for you" he said.

"Oh really" I said with a smirk, slipping my leg over his so I was sitting myself over him. "Yes, really" he teased.

I laughed leading down to him, kissing him.

"I don't believe you" I whispered in a teasing voice, kissing him lightly on the neck.

He lasted all of 10 seconds with me on top teasing him.

"Oh really, well I'll just have to prove it to you then" he said, sitting up suddenly.

I laughed; slipping back into his lap, my legs still rapped around him hips.

I stared into his golden eyes, quiet happy to lose myself in them.

Jasper slipped his cold hand behind my head, pulling me towards him.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

His touch was so different, so cold but so much better than anything I had had before.

He kissed me again.

"I love you Pup" he whispered into my hair and neck.

I don't know if it was his cold touch or his words that made a shiver of pure joy run down my back.

"I love you too" I whispered.

**review soon**

**more review = more chapter**


	8. Imprinting is never easy

**hey guys thankx for all the review. sorry it took so long, i was thinking of how everyone was going to take them together but i hope u like it  
**

My feet hit the ground, kicking up dirt as I ran.

Running in my wolf form again felt weird after spending the whole afternoon with Jasper.

He had only left my side to return home after Rosalie called and said they were starting to worry and may come looking for Jasper soon.

She really wasn't the person I thought she was.

She really did care about Jasper.

I stopped near the clearing where everyone was waiting.

We were having a meeting about the new vampire in town.

I had been so fixed on Jasper and I, I hadn't even noticed him at the Cullen's house.

Alice had brought him back with her.

Andrew, I think Jasper had called him.

Jacob was just telling the other park about him.

So when they get wind of his scent, they know not to kill him.

"No, this is the finial straw! That is 10 vampires in Fork! 10 killers walking around! 10 too many in my thoughts," yelled Paul, a growl coming from his mouth.

The view in front of me was pretty much split straight down the middle.

The Cullen's, Seth and Jacob stood on one side facing Sam's pack.

I stopped where I was, without even meaning to, right in the middle of the two groups.

I couldn't pick a side.

As I watched, Paul moved forward again, hunching over getting ready to pounce at the response of one of the Cullen's.

With that one threatening movement, the Cullen's all shifted.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Andrew and Jacob stepped slightly forward, taking up defensive positions in front of the ones they love.

At the threat of attack, Sam's pack did the same, getting ready to phase.

For a second, no one did anything as Carlisle and Jacob tried to calm everyone down, to stop an all out attack.

But the next thing I knew Paul was mid phasing, lunging straight at Jasper.

Anger shot through me.

I leaped forward, my clothes shredding from my body.

I landed a few meters in front of the Cullen's but mainly Jasper.

I snarled at Paul.

Jasper stood protecting no one, slightly to the side of everyone else, out of the main attack that was about to happen.

Paul snarled back at me, fuelling my anger.

"Leah, get out of the way," ordered Sam.

To bad, I only had to take orders from Jacob.

I growled at Sam.

Go to hell!

I don't know who spoke or what they said but Paul growled, kicking up dirt.

"That the best you got," mocked someone from behind me.

Paul lunged into the air, a second later I was in the air to.

I was faster than he was.

I was faster than all of them.

I landed on him, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck before flicking him through the air.

He landed, scrambling back onto his feet.

I lunged myself again but was a second late.

Paul sunk his teeth into my shoulder.

I snapped and snarled, clawing at his stomach.

With another kick, I sent him flying, tearing his teeth from my shoulder.

I winced in pain as I flow back hitting my head against a rock, but scrambled quietly to my feet again.

"Paul! Stop," commended Sam.

Paul froze.

He couldn't move.

I tried to lung myself again but collapsed on to the ground, wincing in pain.

I felt the wind blow past me before I felt two cold hands holding me.

I tried to pull away.

It was just a defensive thing.

I can look after myself.

I don't need anyone's help.

But as the cold hands stopped supporting me, I collapsed again.

I looked up to the person.

Jasper.

I sighed, dropping into his cold lap, phasing back into my human form at the same time.

He moved under me but I didn't care.

Everything hurt.

Paul had got a few good shots in before Sam had stopped us.

I looked up at Jasper again as he pushed his shirt at me.

"Get away from her leech," yelled someone from behind me.

I managed to sit up, pulling the shirt over my shoulders and doing it up.

I felt hands helping me stay up but I also knew the anger that was building from the wolves.

My blood covered both him and me, I knew that.

I think they thought he was going to lose it and kill me any second.

"Jasper, back away," Carlisle voice came from behind us.

But I didn't turn to look at him.

Paul, Sam and a few of the others were making their way forwards us.

I stood up, stumbling a little.

Was this fight going down right now?

I didn't phase, knowing that would fuel the anger.

I knew, I would fight for the Cullen's even if it was to the death.

"Leah, get away from him," yelled Jared.

His voice was the one I choice to zone in on.

Embry was yelling abuse and how he was going to kill him and Sam was just thinking it. "Leah, if you won't listen to us then turn around and look at the Leech and tell me, you still want to protect that killer," Jared yelled over everyone else.

It wasn't because I didn't trust Jasper but I had to know.

I turned around to look at Jasper.

My blood covered more of him than it did me.

That's when I saw what had gotten them all worked up.

Jasper's red eyes stared back at me.

Yes, I did just say red!

But before I had time to worry and freak out about who he might have killed, everything changed.

Everything that connected me to the people around me, changed.

Though I still loved my brother, I loved him more.

Though I wanted to protect my pack, I wanted to protect him more.

Everything had to do with him.

All I cared about was him, was us.

"Shit."

"Leah, it isn't what you think. I wouldn't, pup, you know that," Jasper explained, beginning to walk towards me.

I took two, three small steps back, shaking my head.

"No, it can't. No," I muttered.

Even if he had said I killed an innocence family, it wouldn't have mattered.

I don't care.

I was with him, no matter what.

I turned around to face the pack.

"I told you," said a smug Jared, as Paul waiting for the order from Sam.

"Leah, we have to," said Sam.

I knew he was trying to convince me, it would be easier with me on his side.

"They are the rules, you know that," he started again.

I stood there and only when I went to speak, did I notice I had been holding my breath.

"He."

"He bit a human, Leah. They are the rules."

"No," I said, my voice sounding flat and hollow.

I wasn't even sure it was mine.

Everyone was shocked.

Everyone looked from Sam to me and back again, hoping one of us would explain what we were going to do.

"Leave him alone," I ordered.

"Leah," yelled Sam, I think he was more shocked than anything.

I would feel bad for who ever they thought he killed but it didn't matter.

"No, leave him," I repeated.

"Leah, what's with the change of mind," asked Seth in the silence that followed.

No one could do anything without setting everyone else off.

"Jasper," called Carlisle.

I didn't turn around this time.

I know Jasper has my back.

"Carlisle," repeated Jasper, the warning clear in his voice.

"Leah," questioned Jared.

"Move," growled Sam.

"No," I snapped.

"Unless," I said with a smirk. "You don't mind if one of them goes and kills Emily after your finished killing Jasper."

At first Sam didn't understand, I don't think anyone did.

"Wait, you imprinted," asked Jasper.

This wasn't the way I would have told him but it didn't matter.

I didn't care if it saved him.

No one moved.

We had one rule that protected the wolves.

No one was allowed to hurt another wolf's imprint.

Sam didn't do anything for a second before waving his hand at the others.

It was over.

Paul growled, but did as he was told, along with the rest of the pack.

I didn't move.

I couldn't, not until the pack disappeared into the forest.

**i love review remember **

**more reviews more updates**


	9. Killer or not

I sighed, noticing again that I hadn't been breathing. I was fighting for what I needed. I was holding my breath in a desperate attempt to fight the fear that I might lose. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't live.

"Holy shit," I whispered, turning around slowly to face the Cullen's, Jacob and my brother.

"I can't believe you just threatened Emily and Sam let you get away with it," said Seth the shock clear in his voice. But a smile covered his face, because I was finally getting along with the Cullen's. He couldn't be happier. I smiled at Seth before turning my attention to Jasper. He was all I wanted. All I was afraid of losing. Even the thought was terrifying.

"Jasper," I breathed. His eye's stared at me, but I wasn't afraid of him. The red in his eyes should make me see a monster but it's like for the first time, I can see the real him. The he, he is trying to hide from everyone. The real person, vampire or not that was with in him. Maybe that's why, only now did I imprint on him. I don't know. I don't think, I will ever know but I don't care. I just cared about him. I care about him so much that I can't even remember what it felt like to be with Sam. I don't care, Sam and Emily are married. Nothing mattered as much as him. He hadn't said a word. He was the one who had worked out I had imprinted first but he didn't seem happy about it. I stepped forward slowly. I had nothing to lose though my heart was beating hundred beats a second. It was all I could hear. I came to a stop in front of him, trying to force on my breathing. I would be no good to anyone if I didn't keep breathing. I reached out to touch his cheek. My eyes didn't leave his. The red colour they where, didn't bother me. Nothing about him could bother me. Ever. He was perfect.

"I didn't," he whispered. I knew what he was talking about.

"I know," I whispered with a smile, running my hand down his face. I rubbed my dry blood from his face. "It was my blood," I said with a smile. I leant forward kissing him lightly. I think he was worried I was mad because when I said that he smiled too. He pulled me into him and kissing me lightly.  
"I love you, Leah."


End file.
